<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы с тобой одной крови... by vera_est</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823694">Мы с тобой одной крови...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est'>vera_est</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Волк никогда не отпустит своего помощника</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы с тобой одной крови...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>Это была его ошибка. Не стоило отпускать Сэма одного. Теперь будет очень сложно исправить положение. Но, он должен это сделать. <br/>Всё было совсем неплохо. Они с Сэмом, наконец, смогли найти  общий язык, склеить осколки разбитых отношений, начать всё с начала. Появление отца поставило жирный крест на достигнутых успехах. Дин сам не мог понять, как так вышло. Они почти год потратили на поиски, но когда встреча, наконец, состоялась, всё пошло наперекосяк. <br/>Сэм и отец постоянно ссорились, говорили друг другу глупые, бессмысленные вещи. Дин метался между ними, как между двух огней, не зная, как потушить разгорающийся пожар. Последний разговор больше походил на скандал. Хуже всего было то, что они охотились на оборотня - одиночку, который убивал невинных людей. Людей, которые чувствовали одиночество, злость, обиду. Сэм стал отличной мишенью.<br/>Дин так и не понял, почему не остановил брата, когда тот вышел "подышать воздухом", громко хлопнув дверью. Скорее всего, не хотел стать последней каплей. Или, последовал молчаливому приказу отца, как делал всегда. Теперь он об этом жалел.<br/>Сэма не было  уже два часа, когда Дин начал беспокоиться. Он вышел на улицу, осмотрелся, но так и не обнаружил следов брата. Прошёлся по стоянке для автомобилей и замер. За ним кто-то наблюдал. Огромную волчью фигуру он заметил чуть позже. Дин честно попрощался с жизнью, когда раздался выстрел. Сэм, опираясь на одну из машин, выстрелил, а потом сполз на землю. Волк скрылся в лесу. Дин бросился к брату, попытался его поднять, но ничего не добился. Звук выстрела привлёк внимание Джона. Старший Винчестер бросился к сыновьям, помог Дину дотащить брата до номера. Дин уложил Сэма на кровать, стал осматривать... и обнаружил рваную рану на груди. У Дина замерло сердце. Это был конец.<br/>Рана задымилась, когда Джон обработал её святой водой. Сэм извивался и стонал. А Дин отсчитывал секунды до того момента, как придётся... Он должен был сделать это сам. А потом пустить себе пулю в лоб. Бес Сэма жизнь не имела смысла.<br/>Джон положил пистолет с серебряными пулями рядом с кроватью Сэма. Но они его всё-таки прокараулили: Дин не смог выстрелить, а Джона Сэм сразу отшвырнул к стене. Младший выпрыгнул в окно, а Дин опустился на пол и обхватил голову руками. Это была его ошибка...</p><p>***<br/>- Дин, я думаю, тебе стоит немного поспать.<br/>- Отец...<br/>- Я серьёзно. Если ты себя окончательно вымотаешь,  Сэму  этим не поможешь.<br/>Дин вздохнул и опустил голову на подушку. Мысли роились, как пчёлы, не давая закрыть глаз. С того момента, как Сэм превратился, прошла ровно неделя. Неделя, за которую Дин успел потерять надежду и вновь её обрести. Он не мог избавиться от чувства вины. Каждый раз, когда с Сэмом что-нибудь случалось, Дин искал причины в себе - не уследил, не досмотрел... так было всегда. А в этот раз...<br/>Они едва оправились от охоты на вампиров, и снова попали в безвыходную ситуацию. Дин знал, что отец приготовил серебреные пули, знал, что способа спасти Сэма нет: они всё перерыли, перетрясли все старые и свежие связи отца, но ответа не нашли. Дин понимал, что Сэм предпочёл бы смерть, убийству невинного человека. Знал... Но убить собственного брата он не мог, да и отцу бы не позволил. Он растил Сэма, учил его жизни. Просто взять и закончить всё это. Дин не мог.<br/>- Пойду, пройдусь. - Джон устало вздохнул и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.<br/>Дин его понимал. Ему самому было тяжело сидеть в комнате, не имя возможности что-либо сделать. За эту неделю Дин не единожды прочесал лес в поисках брата. Он надеялся. что Сэм будет их искать, ведь полнолуние ещё не скоро. Первое превращение Сэма состоялось, потом должно было наступить затишье. Но Сэм так и не появился. Другого оборотня они тоже не нашли.<br/>Через несколько минут вернулся Джон. Он прошёлся пару раз по комнате, а потом сказал, садясь на стул.<br/>- Я думаю, мы должны позвать на помощь Бобби.<br/>Дин присел на кровати.<br/>- Да, так будет лучше... я уверен, что Бобби сможет найти способ...<br/>- Дин, я не об этом. - голос Джона звучал глухо. <br/>- Отец...<br/>- Дин. Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, мне тоже, но другого выхода нет.<br/>- Ты хочешь убить Сэмми?<br/>- Это больше не Сэм.<br/>- Он мой брат!<br/>- Уже нет.<br/>- Отец!<br/>- Думаешь, мне легко?! Он мой сын, чёрт возьми! Дин. Послушай. Я знаю, что это тебе не нравится, чёрт, мне тоже, но... Сэм бы не хотел, чтобы мы позволили ему убить человека.<br/>Джон замолчал. Дин резко встал с кровати, схватил куртку и бросил:<br/>- Мне нужно побыть одному.<br/>- Дин...<br/>- Пожалуйста, отец, не сейчас.<br/>- Возьми оружие.<br/>- Я не буду стрелять в Сэма!<br/>Джон протянул Дину пистолет.<br/>- Это может быть не Сэм.<br/>Дин глубоко вздохнул, взял оружие и вышел. Джон ли покачал головой, он не знал, что делать. Он уже потерял одного сына. Он не хотел лишиться и другого.</p><p>***<br/>Дин кипел от злости. Он не знал, что делать дальше. Отец предлагал убить Сэма, просто убить, не дав ему шанса оправдаться. Дин не мог этого допустить. Он разрывался между желанием защитить брата, помочь ему и любовью к отцу. Дину никогда в жизни не приходилось выбирать между братом и отцом. Да, Сэм ушёл в Стэнфорд, но бросив их, но... Тогда вопрос о выборе даже не стоял. Младший просто ушёл, хлопнув дверью, даже не попрощавшись с братом. Просто ушёл. На этот раз Дин должен был выбирать. <br/>Дин стоял возле небольшого пролеска недалеко от шоссе. Деревья отбрасывали причудливые тени, кругом стояла невероятная тишина. Над всей этой мрачной картиной возвышалась полная луна. Луна... Дин вздрогнул. Как он мог забыть - полнолуние... Где-то хрустнула ветка, и этот звук стал неожиданно громким в мертвой тишине. Дин достал телефон и сделал дозвон отцу, на большее времени не было. Достав оружие, старший брат начал осторожно отступать, он не знал, что скрывалось в лесу. Это мог быть оборотень, которого они давно искали, а мог быть и Сэм. Что делать в этом случае, Дин даже понятия не имел, что делать в этом случае, он не мог выстрелить в Сэма... А вот младший вполне мог броситься на него.<br/>Дин увидел волка раньше, но все равно не ожидал такого мощного толчка в грудь. Волчара пригнул на него, ударил лапой, Дин упал и выронил оружие. Волк смотрел на него своими желтыми глазами, скалился и готовился к прыжку. Он даже весь подобрался, и, распрямившись, словно молния, кинулся на Дина. Дин попытался найти пистолет, но металл куда-то подевался. Волк был уже совсем близко, Дину казалось, что он чувствует, как острые клыки впиваются ему в шею, но в самый последний миг, время словно остановилось.<br/>Из леса появился огромный чёрный волк, Дин никогда не видел прежде таких животных. Он ринулся на оборотня, который прижимал Дина к земле. Оба волка покатились по земле, стараясь порвать друг другу горло. Чёрный явно был сильнее, он грозно рычал, выдирая у противника клочки шерсти, куски плоти. Дин воспользовался моментом и схватил пистолет, навёл его  на дерущихся животных. Его рука дрожала, а спина и грудь горели - когда оборотень ударил его, Дин больно ободрал кожу о кору дерева и мелкие камни, которыми была усыпана земля. Дин не знал, откуда они здесь взялись, а времени выдвигать версии не было.<br/>В этот момент черный волк достал до шеи другого и рванул. Землю залила кровь, раздался вой, потом всё стихло. Победитель повернулся в сторону Дина, который всё не как не решался спустить курок. Голос отца, звучащий в голове, призывал выстрелить, но Дин не мог этого сделать. Просто не мог. Оборотень двинулся к нему, с морды капала кровь.<br/>Дин замер с вытянутой рукой. Потом без сил опустил оружие. Ему надоело бороться, терять близких людей. По неизвестной причине Дин был уверен, что если сейчас выстрелит, то убьёт именно Сэма. Слишком знакомо блестели глаза волка с ярким серебряным оттенком. Дин знал, где видел их раньше.<br/>- Сэмми?<br/>Волк подошёл совсем близко, ткнулся носом Дину в шею. Старший Винчестер замер, не зная чего ожидать. Волк зарычал и, ухватившись зубами за ворот рубашки, потянул. Раздался треск, Дин возмущённо завопил:<br/>- Ей! Ты что творишь?<br/>А волк провёл языком по царапинам и ушибам на груди Дина. У старшего отвисла челюсть, когда ранки стали заживать прямо на глазах. Волк продолжал своё занятие. Он тихонько толкнул Дина лапой, и, когда старший растянулся на земле, навис над ним, проводя шершавым языком по коже Дина. Шея, плечи, грудь, ... Потом волк ловко перевернул Дина на  живот и занялся ранами на спине человека. Дин даже не пробовал сопротивляться, он понимал, что если разозлит зверя, тот легко порвёт его на кусочки. <br/>Волк спустился ниже, проводя языком вдоль позвоночника, оставляя влажную дорожку, а потом рванул джинсы. Дин вздрогнул, когда грубая ткань поддалась напору животного. Всё это нравилось Дину всё меньше и меньше.<br/>- Ты что задумал?<br/>Волк не обращал на возмущённый вопль Дина никакого внимания. Он провёл языком по ягодицам Дина, а потом скользнул между ними. Дин вскрикнул и подскочил, попытавшись сбросить волка с себя.<br/>- Стой! Хватит!<br/>Волк зарычал и прижал Дина к земле, а потом вернулся к прерванному занятию. Шершавый язык касался входа Дина, иногда проникая внутрь. Старший корчился и поскуливал. Он не мог определить, что чувствует. С одной стороны, это было мерзко и ужасно, а с другой... Его охватило странное возбуждение.<br/>Волк вылизывал его анальное отверстие, проникал языком внутрь и довольно урчал. Дин почувствовал, что возбуждён. Его член тёрся о землю, и Дин слабо стонал.  <br/>Волку удалось коснуться простаты своим влажным и тёплым языком. Дин дернулся и вскрикнул. А потом волк перевернул старшего и начал облизывать его член, чуть заглатывая, иногда проводя зубами по чувствительной плоти. <br/>Дин не выдержал этого. Он застонал в голос и кончил. Волк слизал сперму с довольным выражением лица, а потом стал подбираться к лицу Дина, чтобы лизнуть его в губы. В этот момент что-то произошло... и волк превратился... в Сэма. Дин улыбнулся, когда Сэм жадно поцеловал его. Он нашёл брата, и Сэм не попытался разорвать ему горло. <br/>Да, конечно, он повёл себя совсем не так, как ожидал Дин, но в целом... Сэм оставил на горле Дина яркий засос.<br/>- Сэмми?<br/>- Мой. - Сэм больно укусил Дина в шею, потом лизнул. - Мой.<br/>- Твой. конечно, твой.<br/>- Дин. Мой. Мой Дин.<br/>В это время раздался выстрел и Сэм вздрогнул. Дин увидел тоненькую струйку крови.<br/>- Сэм!<br/>Младший зарычал, скатился с Дина и скрылся в лесу. Дин увидел отца. который держал оружие.<br/>- Что здесь происходит?<br/>- Это был Сэм!<br/>- И ты его упустил. Позволил ему уйти и... отметить тебя. Ты с ума сошёл, Дин?<br/>- Он мой брат!<br/>- Больше нет, чёрт возьми!<br/>- Я не могу его убить!<br/>- Тогда мне придётся позаботиться об этом самому. Бобби.<br/>Тяжелый удар обрушился на Дина. Старший и не заметил Бобби, который всё это время стоял у него за спиной. Прежде чем потерять сознание Дин подумал о том, что брату будет трудно уйти от отца. Особенно, если его, Дина, не будет рядом.</p><p>***<br/>Дин пришёл в себя и обнаружил, что привязан к стулу. Не самая удобная поза, стоит заметить. Радовало то, что он был одет. В номере, куда его, скорее всего, транспортировал отец, никого не было. Так Дину показалось с начала. Потом он увидел Бобби, сидящего на кровати, не далеко от него.<br/>- Может, развяжешь?<br/>- Ты думаешь, стоит? - Бобби невесело улыбнулся.<br/>- Бобби...<br/>- Я всё знаю.<br/>- Да? Что ты можешь знать?<br/>- Что ты совсем запутался, сынок. <br/>- ха? - Дин приподнял бровь. - Как ты вообще здесь оказался?<br/>- Был поблизости, когда Джон позвонил.<br/>- И где отец сейчас?<br/>- Охотится.<br/>- На Сэма?<br/>- Дин...<br/>- Он мой брат!<br/>- Дин. Сейчас говоришь не ты. Сэм тебя отметил то, что ты чувствуешь, лишь реакция на его действия.<br/>- Да, что я чувствую, чёрт возьми! Это Сэм.<br/>- Был.<br/>- Бобби...<br/>- Позволь мне сказать. Дин, эта ситуация - самая дерьмовая из всех, с которыми я сталкивался, а я, поверь, повидал не мало. Я выдел, как Сэм рос, наблюдал за тем, как он делает первые шаги, учится стрелять. Я был там, когда Сэм уничтожил своего первого призрака. Думаешь, мне легко смотреть на то, что с ним стало? Думаешь, мне легко знать, что его нужно убить? Я отношусь к нему, как к сыну! Это худшее, что только можно представить, чёрт всё побери! <br/>- Бобби...<br/>- А Джон? Ты подумал о том, что чувствует сейчас твой отец? Дин! Он словно жарится в аду! Он должен убить своего собственного сына. Сэма, которого он безумно любит несмотря ни на что. Ты считаешь, что ему наплевать? Сынок, ты ошибаешься.<br/>- Он даже не хочет дать Сэму шанс!<br/>Бобби устало вздохнул и встал с кровати, он прошёлся  по комнате, пододвинул стул и сел напротив Дина.<br/>- У Сэма был шанс.<br/>- О чём ты? - у Дина замерло сердце.<br/>- Оборотень. Сэм убил оборотня, который его обратил.<br/>- И?<br/>- Это не помогло. Это был наш единственный шанс, и он не сработал.<br/>- Чёрт! - Дин рванул верёвки. - Бобби, развяжи меня!<br/>- Не могу.<br/>- Бобби!<br/>- Я не хочу, чтобы убийство сына висело тяжким грузом на душе Джона. Пусть это будет мой грех.<br/>- О чём ты? - Дин рванулся  из-за всех сил, но ничего не добился - Джон хорошо знал своё дело.<br/>- Оборотень должен найти помощника, до третьего полнолуния. Найти и заполучить его, иначе...<br/>- Иначе, волк умрёт. Оборотни - однолюбы, они выбирают партнёров на всю жизнь, и если теряют их, то погибают. Сэм помощника уже выбрал...<br/>Дин сглотнул. Он всё понял: Сэм выбрал его, Дина. И до третьей луны, которая совсем скоро, младший должен им завладеть, в противном случае, он умрёт. Шикарно. <br/>- И, третья луна сегодня, Дин. А ты здесь.<br/>- Сэм найдёт кого-нибудь другого.<br/>- Нет. Он уже выбрал. Один раз и навсегда.<br/>- Что ты задумал, Бобби?<br/>- Джон будет искать Сэма, чтобы убить, но никого не найдёт. Когда наступит полнолуние, Сэм умрёт, потому что не сможет добраться до тебя. Джону не придётся убивать своего сына. Вот.<br/>- А если Сэм найдёт меня раньше?<br/>Бобби покачал головой и указал, на круг из странных символов, нарисованный на полу. Дин сидел в центре этого круга.<br/>- Серебро. Защитный круг нарисованный серебром. Старый способ защиты. Сэм не пройдёт.<br/>Дин чуть не зарычал от расстройства. Он не знал, что ему делать. С одной стороны, секс с Сэмом не входил в его ближайшие планы, с другой... жизнь брата. Это важнее. Почему Сэм выбрал именно его? Ответ напрашивался сам собой: потому что Сэм никого, кроме него не любил. Дин был единственным близким человеком, в этом всё дело.<br/>Дин помнил, что когда-то давно, когда они были ещё детьми, восьмилетний Сэм до ужаса испугался, когда привидение швырнуло Дина в стену. Дин тогда сломал руку. у него началась лихорадка, и Сэм обтирал его мокрой тряпкой, чтобы сбить жар. Отец рядом не появлялся - охотился на призрака. В больницу они обратится, тоже не могли. Сэм тогда очень боялся, что потеряет брата. Дин помнил, как младший крепился из последних сил, чтобы не разревется, не показать свой страх. Помнил, как у него спала температура, и Сэм, от счастья, прикоснулся своими губами к растрескавшимся губам брата. Это легкое прикосновение навсегда врезалось в память Дина. <br/>Старший не раз ловил себя на мысли, что вспоминает об этом. Он любил брата больше всего на свете. Любил так, как не должен был, не имел права. И теперь он нужен Сэму весь, без остатка. Дин был полон решимости, он не мог допустить, чтобы Сэм умер. Даже не смотря на то, что Бобби утверждал, что чувства Дина – лишь иллюзия, созданная Сэмом, что бы его удержать, Дин знал, что это не так.<br/>В этот момент телефон Бобби зазвонил.<br/>- Да? Хорошо, я сейчас буду.<br/>Бобби быстро встал и направился к двери.<br/>- Кажется, Джон напал на след Сэма. Извини. Я должен идти.<br/>Дин замер, а потом шепнул:<br/>- Бобби...<br/>Старый охотник моргнул и Дин понял, что тот пытается сдержать слезы:<br/>- Прости меня Дин, пожалуйста, прости. И отца. По-другому нельзя.<br/>- Бобби! <br/>Но старый охотник уже не слышал Дина, он закрыл за собой дверь. Дин без сил опусти голову. Он не имел представления о том, что делать дальше.</p><p>***<br/>Дин несколько раз пытался развязать, распутать узлы, но только ухудшил ситуацию - каждый раз они затягивались сильнее, впиваясь ему в кожу. Дин вздохнул и попытался обдумать своё положение. Получалось очень плохо. Выхода не было. <br/>Из раздумий его вывел какой-то шорох. Дин прислушался, и его сердце тревожно забилось. За окном кто-то был. Осторожные, едва слышные шаги - ничего хорошего это не предвещало... окно со звоном разбилось, и в комнату проник... Сэм. Дин от удивления, даже не смог как следует выругаться.<br/>- Сэм?<br/>Младший повернулся к Дину лицом, и широко улыбнулся.<br/>- Вот ты где прохлаждаешься. А я тебя везде ищу.<br/>Сэм подошёл к кругу и поморщился. Дин предостерегающе зашипел:<br/>- Даже не думай через него перешагнуть. Это серебро.<br/>- И?<br/>- И! Ты совсем сошёл с ума? Это же ловушка.<br/>- Я вижу, - Сэм покачал головой, - только, не забывай, кто её ставил.<br/>- Хочешь сказать, что тебе удастся обхитрить Бобби?<br/>- Нет, конечно, если бы он хотел, я бы давно превратился в кусок обуглившегося мяса. В планы Бобби это не входит. Ловушка самая простетская, такой даже щенка не поймаешь.<br/>Сэм спокойно перешагнул через серебряную линию, на полу, правда, осталась полоска крови, но младший этого не заметил. Он разорвал верёвки, которые мешали Дину вырваться на свободу и с довольной рожицей, укусил старшего за шею.<br/>- Ты что творишь!<br/>- Это моё. - Сэм прикусил Дину горло, потянул за рубашку и, оголив плечо, прищемил кожу на плече. - И это, и это. <br/>Сэм обхватил Дина за талию и жадно поцеловал:<br/>- Это всё моё!<br/>- Кто  бы спорил. Давай выбираться отсюда.<br/>Сэм его словно не слышал, он целовал шею, плечи Дина, а ладони Сэма блуждали по спине старшего.<br/>- Сэмми... нас могут найти.<br/>- Мой!<br/>- Если отец влепит тебе серебряную пулю, это сложно будет доказать.<br/>- МОЙ!<br/>Сэм зарычал, срывая с Дина рубашку.<br/>- Я думаю, что это плохая идея. Сэмми... СЭМ! Чёрт, возьми, ты можешь делать со мной что захочешь, но сначала мы отсюда уберёмся.<br/>Сэм разочарованно зашипел, отстранился от Дина и ударил кулаком по двери, та, не выдержав мощного напора, слетела с петель. Сэм ухватив брата за шею и вытянул вслед за собой. <br/>так быстро Дин уже давно не бегал. Сэм всё подгонял его и подгонял. Старший хотел забрать свою "детку", но выяснилось, что Сэм уже об этом позаботился, наконец, они достигли небольшой пещеры, и Сэм втолкнул Дина внутрь.<br/>Пещера освещалась костром, а пол был устелен соломой. Дин не успел оглядеться, как оказался растянут на этой самой соломе.<br/>- Полночь скоро. Мой. - Сэм навалился сверху, сдирая с Дина джинсы. Старший приготовился к быстрому траху без всякой подготовки, уже зажмурился, чтобы легче было перенести боль, но тут его перевернули на спину и страстно поцеловали.<br/>Сэм гладил кожу Дина, целовал, облизывал. Он словно дегустировал Дина. <br/>- Сэмми...<br/>- Сейчас.<br/>Дин сам не понял, как оказался на четвереньках. Старший поблагодарил того, кто догадался подстелить соломки - иначе колени и локти бы были содраны в кровь.<br/>Долгое время ничего не происходило, и Дин уже подумал, что Сэм ушёл, когда что-то холодное коснулось его ануса, а потом скользнуло внутрь. Дин вскрикнул:<br/>- Ей, Сэм, ты что творишь?!<br/>- Лёд, это всего лишь лёд.<br/>- Достань эту гадость.<br/>- Нет.<br/>- Сэм!<br/>- Нет.<br/>Сэм опустился позади Дина и лизнул его ягодицу.<br/>- Так надо.<br/>- Мне плевать, если ты сейчас... - договорить Дин не смог, так как горячий язык проник  в него и коснулся чего-то важного. От этого кусочек льда оказался ещё глубже, начал таять от температуры тела и языка Сэма. Дин лишь слабо замычал.<br/>- Мой хороший, мой родной, мой сладкий. - Сэм снова прикусил кожу на шее брата. - Хочу, люблю, требую.<br/>Член Сэма проник в неподготовленное отверстие, и Дин вздрогнул. Но эта боль была мимолётной. Она быстро исчезла, уступая место наслаждению. Сэм двигался нарочито медленно, растягивая удовольствие. А Дин скулил, как самый настоящий щенок и старался достигнуть разрядки.<br/>Сэм обхватил член Дина одной рукой и стал совершать резкие, сильные движения. Дин захрипел и дёрнулся, а потом кончил. Сэм же за ним не последовал. Он замер внутри брата, а потом осторожно опустил его на солому, так и не выскальзывая.<br/>- Сэм?<br/>- Ещё чуть-чуть.<br/>Дин пробормотал что-то и закрыл глаза. Завтрашнее утро его не касается, пусть всё болит, зато Сэм будет счастлив. Спасть.<br/>Но поспать ему не дали. Когда Дин был уже в полудрёме, луна, в полном своем величии вышла из-за туч. Дин кожей почувствовал, как меняется брат. Он успел прошипеть только: "Чёрт!", прежде чем Волк начал двигаться внутри него. Это не было отвратительно, но и большого удовольствия не доставляло, сначала... А потом... Дин сам не знал, что способен издавать такие звуки. Сэм, пусть и покрытый шерстью, но всё же Сэм, смог довести его до полного безумия.<br/>А потом всё взорвалось фейерверком, и мир погас.<br/>Дин пришёл в себя через полчаса и увидел довольное лицо Сэма.<br/>- Прости.<br/>- Ха?<br/>- Это больше не повториться, просто так было нужно для ритуала.<br/>- Ритуала?<br/>- Теперь каждый будет знать, что ты - мой. Никто не посмеет прикоснуться к тому, что принадлежит мне.<br/>- Это точно.<br/>Сэм поцеловал Дина в губы и убрал непослушную прядь волос со лба.<br/>- Я люблю тебя.<br/>- Я знаю, Сэм.<br/>- Я, правда, тебя люблю. И теперь... пока я жив, ты тоже будешь жить, ты весь мой, и телом и душой.<br/>- Душой?<br/>- Мой.<br/>- Здорово... А знаешь, Сэм, я тоже тебя люблю.<br/>Они лежали тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Наконец, Дин нарушил тишину:<br/>- Что теперь?<br/>- Охота.<br/>- Ты хочешь охотиться?<br/>- Я не умею ничего другого.<br/>- А как же отец?<br/>- Он нас никогда не найдет. Бобби об этом позаботиться.<br/>- Он с самого начала был на нашей стороне?<br/>- Да. Он подыгрывал мне, чтобы Джон ни о чём  не догадался. Он знает, что я никогда никого не убью.<br/>- Но...<br/>- Всё будет хорошо, Дин. Мы справимся, мы искали отца почти год, а он был всего лишь охотником. Я  - оборотень, поверь, я научился заметать следы. Нас никто не найдёт.<br/>- Хорошо. Главное, что мы вместе. - Дин зевнул.<br/>- Да. - Сэм поцеловал его и устроил голову и у брата на плече. У них впереди была вечность.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>